Tacos en Guerra
by Kassiwos
Summary: AU, Cualquier hecho que este aquí dentro que sea parecido a la realidad próxima o presente es mera coincidencia, La guerra civil a separado a un pais en dos! Como vivira el mundo en estos momentos? (Un poco de la teoria de por que los OC de mexico son dos)


He aquí la historia de una mujer, la cual no lo sabia pero tenia bastante potencial para ganarle incluso a USA, es la mismisima desendiente de dos grandes potencias antiguas, el gran imperio chino y la gran cultura maya; Suena extraño verdad, muchos tal vez piense, que demonios fumaron, eso es imposible, pero es la verdad sobre esa mujer, sus padres eran grandes uno de ellos tenia parte del mundo a sus pies y el otro era una cultura muy avanzada e inteligente, la joven de la que hablaremos hoy no sabe quien es, pero hoy se lo dirán.

Cabe mencionar que la fecha en este momento es incierta, o mejor dicho la ocultaremos.

La ONU a tomado varias decisiones inútiles, para combatir la traición de cierto grupo de países, la economía mundial esta por los suelos, una reunión tras otra todos buscando su propia conveniencia; dramas, peleas y un buen platillo acompañado de te o café es lo que se veía todos los días hasta que alguien se le ocurrió decir:  
-Pues dejo independiente a mi zona sur! En lugar de gastar el dinero en cosas importantes solo buscan dinero para limpiar calles construir museos en lugar de que inviertan en seguridad y otras cosas-  
Los presentes se quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien levanto la voz:  
-No hace unos años atrás esa parte se quiso independizar y tu lo evitaste?, aparte si no lo vez tu quien lo vera?-  
-Al saberlo nunca hubiera aceptado tu independencia y te hubieras quedado con Papi-  
-Ya no soy un niño! Y es la verdad no puedo estar administrando tanto con tan mala preparación-  
Dos presentes se levantaron de sus asientos los dos se miraron de reojo y levantaron la mano hasta que al de rasgos asiáticos le dieron la palabra:  
-Según los últimos estudios que hemos hecho en mi país la parte sur de [*****] fue descubierta por el imperio Chino mucho antes de que Colón descubriera América, así que por los antecedentes yo opino que esa parte sea custodiada por china-

Nadie dijo nada con la tercera parte de todos con votos negativos al parecer esa iba a ser la solución, pero otra persona levanto la voz:  
-No es por ofender pero para que luego termine de subordinado como paso con corea, yo me haré cargo! Después de todo yo fui el primero que reconoció su independencia-

Esta vez los votos estaban a la mitad, por lo que se tomo la decisión de que ambos lo cuidaran, luego de un reseso decidieron investigar acerca de su primera guerra civil por independizarse, su bandera era parecida a la de Chile por lo que este protesto, pero banderas son banderas así que no le dieron gran importancia, en este se encuentra una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, el estado de [*******] es uno de los mas seguros y pacíficos de todo el país y así se la pasaron horas regañando a la máxima representación de aquel país como era posible que su hermana supiese manejar mejor su parte del país que el, hasta uno de los asiáticos decía que tenia a un gran músico nacido en tierras de su hermana y no como los que nacieron en la tierra de su dominio; y así puntos a favor puntos en contra se discutieron hasta que dieron la media noche y todos se fueron, una limusina se dirigió hacia aquella nación.

-Puta madre! Es el colmo-  
-Haber no me vengas a insultar en mi casa-  
-No te preocupes que en tu vida vas a tener que volver a soportarme-  
-De que mierda hablas Pedro!? Hoy estas de un puto humor que..-  
-Mañana sera un nación aparte!-  
-Ja después vendrás con tu puto trasero rogándome que vuelva a ser parte de tu territorio pues sabes una cosa, vete a mierda! Y firma mi independencia!-  
-Ten achocatelo por donde te quepa!-

Y así nació un país aparte: "El estado soberano de Yucatán"*

* * *

_Buano' si no les gusta no los culpo me drogue escribiendo esto(? ok no .-. Estaba haciendo una exposicion sobre culturas y me surgio una idea, pero como ya habia escrito sobre ella la olvide, pero entre a twitter y vi que Peñanieto era sacado de chile y de otros paises y me pregunte que pasaria si la mitad de este pais se dividia? Y pues eh aqui el por que del asterisco: Hace tiempo para ser presesisos despues de la independencia de mexico la peninsula de yucatan se independizo de Mexico pero este le hizo la guerra y termino volviendose parte del pais; Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si nos hubiesemos quedado independientes entonces eh de aqui la idea de este fanfic!_

_Gracias por leer y si tendra continuación una muy rara pero tendra!_

_P.D. Cualquier parecido con una realidad proxima o presente es pura coincidencia!_


End file.
